


Common Bonds

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Friendship, i guess, the start of more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Joey took a deep breath and approached him from the side. "Hey, jailbait.""Feel free to keep on walking. I won't think you're rude." His voice wasn't sarcastic or biting as it usually was during one of their verbal sparring matches. It was flat, dull. Lifeless."Look, despite first impressions, I'm not here to bust on you," she told him.





	Common Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written _years_ ago, and I still never saw the first couple seasons of Dawson's Creek. I was a late bloomer in the fandom. I did, however, read the transcripts back when I wrote this. But if it's not totally accurate as to what occurred on screen, that's why.

Joey Potter sighed as she walked down the street towards her house, pausing to glance out over the creek. In the distance, she saw a figure sitting alone on the pier. She stared for a moment, debating on whether to just go home and forget it, or to cross the docks and...what? What exactly could she do?

She turned and headed towards her house again, but something stopped her. She closed her eyes for a moment, then continued walking. She slung her backpack into her yard as she reached it, and then turned around and walked slowly towards the docks.

Joey took a deep breath and approached him from the side. "Hey, jailbait."

"Feel free to keep on walking. I won't think you're rude." His voice wasn't sarcastic or biting as it usually was during one of their verbal sparring matches. It was flat, dull. Lifeless.

"Look, despite first impressions, I'm not here to bust on you," she told him.

Pacey let out the breath he'd been holding.

Joey sat down next to him on the bench. "I don't know if the rumors are true or exaggerated. Or if this is one of your bizarre attempts to appear more attractive to the senior girls. But I just wanted to say I know what you must be going through, and--"

"No, I really doubt you know what I'm going through," he said with a bitter laugh.

"Well, let me see. People stare at you when you walk down the hall, we've seen that. They whisper behind your back. You suddenly overhear your name in a conversation of strangers. And pretty soon a justifiable paranoia sets in and whether they are or not, you are convinced that everyone is talking about you. Imagine if you had done something even worse."

She had his attention now. Pacey turned his head to look at her, and when he spoke, he sounded much less defensive. "Like what?"

Joey paused, casting her gaze to the creek. "Like sharing a house with your pregnant unwed sister and her black boyfriend, while your father serves time on a drug conviction." She felt a rush of tears, but fought them until they were gone again. "Imagine that, Pacey. We actually have something in common. Providing gossip for the small-minded townsfolk. And unfortunately for you...You're...You're tonight's top story."

Pacey sighed. "Great. So what do I do now?"

Joey turned to look at him, meeting his gaze with honest eyes. "Same thing I did. You pray like hell for a better story to come along."

He closed his eyes and turned away.

She felt a rush of sympathy for him. She remembered the first day back to school after they had locked her father away. The stares, the hushed conversations that would halt when she walked into a room, the laughing and pointing. She realized immediately that she was going to have to change her attitude in order to deal with all of it. She'd become hard, cynical, sarcastic. She covered herself with anger to try and drown out all the fear and sorrow.

Even now, just thinking about it brought a rush of emotions washing over her like a tidal wave.

Joey took a deep breath to steady herself, then reached out and touched Pacey's arm gently. His eyes opened and he looked at her, his eyes full of confusion and hurt. He looked so...lost.

"I just wanted you to know that...if you want to talk to someone...you know...you don't have to worry about me judging you or anything. You know where to find me." Joey stood up, gave him a reassuring pat on the arm, and started to walk away.

"Jo?" His voice was so quiet she barely heard him.

Joey turned around and met his gaze. His eyes were full of unshed tears and she had to fight to keep her own voice from breaking. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I don't think I can afford to lose any friends at this point," he said quietly.

She offered him a gentle smile, which he returned. "Anytime, Pace."


End file.
